Many applications allow users to create three-dimensional objects that have text associated with them. The text may also have effects applied to it. For example, these effects may be: bevels; extrusions; lighting; three-dimensional rotations and the like. Creating and editing text that is associated with these three-dimensional objects in these applications, however, is usually a very difficult task. For example, the application may treat the text as a three-dimensional shape or may require the user to perform many actions to change or edit the text once the effects are applied to the shape and/or the text. Some applications may not even allow a user to edit the text after effects are applied.